1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method for driving the solid-state imaging device and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an solid-state imaging device of related art, such as a CMOS image sensor, to increase the signal output rate and reduce power consumption, when pixel data read from pixels are horizontally transferred, a plurality of columns in the pixel matrix array are used as a unit and the signals of the pixels in the plurality of columns are horizontally transferred and outputted in parallel on a row basis (see JP-A-2000-32344, for example).
In a CMOS image sensor configured to perform parallel transfer and output, for example, when the number of the plurality of columns is four, the number of outputs in horizontal transfer is four, that is, four outputs 1, 2, 3 and 4. The signal of each column will be outputted according to the order of the columns to be transferred, 4n+1, 4n+2, 4n+3 and 4n+4 (n is an integer).